Learning mathematical skills such as geometry, algebra, and fractions are an essential part of the educational process. These skills are regularly taught by rote memorization and other methods.
In light of the importance of a person's mathematical abilities, instructors are faced with the daunting task of teaching children as well as adults effective mathematic skills. Over the years many techniques have been devised to teaching mathematical skills. The majority of these techniques utilize game pieces such as cubic and rectangular prisms which represent integers, fractions, and variables. Most of these games, however, are limited in the manner and scope of their teachings. For example, some games only teach addition and subtraction, while other games teach only multiplication. The majority of these games are limited to a certain base number which are not capable of being used for alternate base numbers.
Several inventors have attempted to devise methods for teaching these mathematical skills in a more fun-filled environment. Creative Publications Catalog (1994) discloses "Diene's Multi-base Blocks" which utilize base ten blocks. Diene's Multi Base Blocks are also produced for base units of three, four, five, and six.
Creative Publications Catalog (1994) also discloses "The Cuisenaire Rods" and "The Algebra Lab Gear." The Cuisenaire Rods consist of a unit cube (1.times.1.times.1) and nine other rods with a base of one by one square and lengths of two, three, . . . , and 10 units. The Algebra Lab Gear consists of a unit square (1.times.1.times.1), a five rod (1.times.1.times.5), a 25 flat rectangular prism (1.times.5.times.5), and other cubic and rectangular prisms. The cubic and rectangular prisms of the Algebra Lab Gear have either none, one or two sides equal to one unit and the other sides equal to two non-integer lengths that are used to represent x and y.
Several U.S. patents also disclose kits and puzzles that utilize blocks and other geometric shapes for the teaching of mathematical skills. U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,585 to Kelly discloses ten shapes each distinctive of an integer from one to ten and each being distinctively colored. The shapes of at least some of the integers are placed together in a composite shape which is the same as the shape of a larger integer to which the smaller integer equals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,419 to Rinaldelli discloses an aid for teaching number systems of any base utilizing a series of containers and a number of pieces each representing a numerical unit. For example, the base 10 unit cubes are used to fill up a first box, and 10 such filled boxes are used to make up a larger box, etc.
A method of teaching addition and subtraction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 234,247 to Classen. The '247 patent discloses an apparatus for teaching arithmetic having three blocks of three orders of magnitude (in the base 10). Blocks are positioned directly above or below associated numbered spaces which are provided in a partitioned box. The blocks in the spaces below the second number are then placed in the spaces above the first number to illustrate the addition of the units. Subtraction is also accomplished using a similar technique.
An error control technique for teaching rudimentary mathematics is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,096 to McCurdy. McCurdy teaches an educational toy consisting of blocks made in various lengths from a size one unit long to a size 10 units long. These blocks are stacked next to an error control blueprint, i.e., a sheet marked with squares or rectangles which correspond exactly in size with the unit sizes of the blocks, thereby indicating the correct pattern for stacking the blocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,295 to Armstrong discloses a device for teaching number concepts which includes an arithmetic answer board lineated into a plurality of square spaces which define a plurality of vertically extending rows. The spaces are numbered from bottom to top such that the number in each space represents the number of spaces below that space. The elements in each row of spaces are a different color from the first to the tenth row, with the color cycle repeating itself from the eleventh to the twentieth row. Subtraction, multiplication, and division can also be taught using this device.
Teaching slightly more complex mathematics is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,234 to Jarvis (the "'234 patent"). The '234 patent discloses an aid for learning roots which includes a flat surface with a number of unit squares inscribed inside a larger square surrounded by a border.
Others references which utilize blocks and puzzle games for teaching mathematic skills include U.S. Pat. No. 846,485 to Leitch; U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,291 to Kuo; U.S. Pat. No. 2,394,864 to Lutton; U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,388 to Smith; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,208 to Tsokas; U.S. Pat. No. 1,305,724 to Kennedy; and the "Mortonensen more than Math Material." All of these references use various sized blocks, including squares, rectangles triangles, and techniques for teaching rudimentary and advanced mathematical skills.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art a new technique for teaching mathematic skills is needed. This technique would comprise a puzzle game having various sized cubic, rectangular, and triangular blocks and colored mats.